The Art of Letting Go
by 13Zander13
Summary: It's been a year and a half since Marley left Forks and a year since she last talked to Jasper. But she's been getting letters from the Voltari and realizes that she needs their help. With only a little time left she needs to change but can they put everything behind them? How will they react to her coming back? How will she react to Renesmee? Sequel to Not A Typical Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! :D So this is the sequel for Not a Typical Love Story a fanfiction that I wrote a while ago and got a lot of attention._

_That being said it's set after Bella had Renesmee and all that stuff happened with the Volturi. This is something that you should probably read the first to but you don't have to:)_

_Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and I am so sorry that you guys had to wait SO long for this as well haha but I already know what I'm doing for this guyXD I have a lot planned and I hope you guys like it._

_I don't own twilight or any of her characters. Just my own :D_

* * *

**"Laughter is timeless, imagination has no age, and dreams are forever." Walt Disney.**

A lot of things don't turn out how we expect them to. And even though we tell ourselves that some things are going to happen and how things will never change- they do. Everything changes whether we like it or not.

And the sad part is when you regret those changes. When you regret those choices that you ended up making. That's all I seem to be doing lately.

Almost a year and a half ago I left my home to be with my mother and step mother. A year ago I cut all ties with the people I left behind. It wasn't something I ever thought of doing before. But it was something that I ended up knowing was necessary. That we all knew was necessary.

_-flashback-_

_ "Marley you don't sound okay..." I cleared my throat as my sister's voice came through the phone that sat on my desk across from me._

_ With all the added stress from my advanced art classes, my portfolio building, my actual classes, and the fact that I missed everyone... I wasn't okay. I hadn't felt okay since the day I left. And I cursed myself for that._

_ I was weak- letting myself fall into the hole yet again just because I missed a couple of damned people. It wasn't right. It wasn't right at all but it was happening. And what made it worse was the fact that this was all my fault. I was the one who chose to leave._

_ "That's because I'm not." I whispered truthfully to my sister and I heard her sigh from the other end. Looking at my desk I saw the bottle of antidepressants and shook my head. They were working but it felt... I felt like a disappointment with the fact that I was on them yet again._

_ "Marley... I hate to say it but I feel like you're torturing yourself... With talking to him all the time. I know it's hard but..." Bella trailed off almost unsure of what to say next and I let out a shaky breath._

_ "Mom thinks that I should just stop. That it's hurting me too much... That's what my therapist thinks as well."_

_ I almost couldn't believe that I admitted to her that I have a therapist. It wasn't my idea- hell it would never have been my idea but after everything... Phil and Mom thought it would be for the best. Just in case things got even worse there was someone HERE that I could talk to._

_ "Maybe that'd be for the better." Bella whispered and I nodded despite the fact that she couldn't see me. Clearing my throat I had my decision made._

_Though it hurt- it hurt more than anything in the world- I was here to focus on my studies, not be hung up over Jasper and the Cullans like I was. He was never going to forgive me if I did this but- I had to. I really had to._

_ "I don't think I'd be able to go to your wedding." I muttered to my sister, my brain working hard and I came up with all the different outcomes._

_ I didn't want to do it. Miss my sister's wedding. But it was right at the beginning of my senior year and I'd barely have any time to settle at all. I loved Bella and I knew I seemed heartless but if I were to break it off completely with Jasper- I didn't want to see him and maybe even cause a scene cuz of my stupid emotions at my sister's big day. It was selfish but it was something that had to be done._

_ "I know... And even with that- I'm sure there'll be many more for you to attend." Despite her words I heard the disappointment in her tone and with that- I felt like I had just been handed the shittiest sister award._

_-end of flashback-_

The first few weeks without Jasper at all were the tough. Having to explain to mom why I wasn't going to Bella's wedding was even tougher though. It resulted in tears and many fights but despite their protests- they left me be. Missing Bella's wedding probably was on my top 10 regrets.

I heard it went well- the whole thing was beautiful and all but then... Things got weird. We didn't hear from Bella at all after their wedding. I didn't get me every other week weekend call and Mom didn't get any updates. A few months ago Charlie called saying Bella was fine and all this stuff about a kid but it didn't take me long to figure it out myself.

She had been changed. My sister was a vampire now. Yet somehow she kept touch with Charlie and... What was with the kid thing?

"Marley are you all packed?" Renee stood at the door with a large grin on her face. I rolled my eyes at her but nodded- gesturing to my luggage that sat on the floor.

"I'm 17 mom I'm pretty sure I'm fine packing my own clothes." I teased and then gave her a one armed hug.

"I know... It's just my other baby's going off on her own for a while and I don't know if I can handle it." She fake sniffed and I just gave her a pat on the back.

While I wanted to attend college after graduation I knew that it wasn't going to be possible. Not when I needed to go back.

I told everyone that I was going on a trip to explore my options and surprisingly enough it was something that everyone bought. I suppose with mom being a bit of... An "adventurer" you could say- it wasn't surprising to others that I had that same streak she did.

What gullible people.

"Call, write, or email when you can- okay?" Mom asked and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Now I've got to finish packing... alright?"

She gave me one last hug and the pulled away. Mumbling an I love you she exited my room. I closed the bedroom door and then walked over to my desk, staring down at the crumpled paper that was sitting there. Smoothing it out I stared at it.

There were only six words inside of it. Nine words that seemed to haunt me in my sleep. This was the real reason why I needed to go back. This is why I needed to see them all once again.

I needed their help.

_Miss Swan._

_Your time is almost up._

_~The Volturi_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! So here's chapter two! My inbox has been filling up like crazy cuz of you guys it surprises me so much that you guys still want to read but I'm not complaining ;)_

_Please review so I know what's going on through all of your guys' heads! I want to know XD_

_I don't own twilight obviously_

* * *

"Dad! Are you home?" I had a large grin on my face as I entered the house. God it had been too long.

After the plane ride and cab ride to Forks I was exhausted. The driver had just kept talking and talking and it was so hard to just... Relax. So I was glad to be home. Finally.

I walked down the lit hallway, staring at the photos but then froze. Who the hell was that?

There were multiple pictures of Charlie and some woman in them. Both smiling and having a blast. In all of them. I mean she looked a bit familiar but I couldn't exactly place her...You would think that Charlie would mention her- wouldn't you? Scowling at the photographs I entered the living room to find the two-

"OH DUDE!" I backed back up into the hallway with my hands over my eyes. That was something that NOBODY wanted to see. I mean it wasn't- horrid but dad was shirtless and snogging the crap out of the lady. Jesus! You would think they would be able to control themselves a bit more!

"Who- Marley?" Dad stared at me surprised with his gun pointed at me. So obviously he wasn't expecting me.

"You two are- god I'm going to be sick!" I babbled looking at my father then looking away when I realized he still didn't have a shirt on. "Go get dressed!"

* * *

Apparently Charlie was dating Sue Clearwater. Two of the werewolves' mom. And from what I could tell it was pretty intimate. Not at all what I expected to be honest. I wonder how her kids felt about that...

The three of us quickly got settled on the kitchen to talk. Dad fully clothed, Sue embarrassed and making food for the hell of it, and me exhausted and slightly disgusted with the whole situation.

"You two... Are being safe right? I mean as great as you guys are- I'd rather not have any younger siblings running around." The two of them looked horrified at that and I almost started laughing at how red Mrs Clearwater was turning.

"What are you doing back here?" Charlie asked almost eager to change the subject and I shot him a faux hurt look. "Not that I don't love you but- you and your mom never mentioned anything about you coming back. Shouldn't you be running around in college or something."

Nodding I gratefully accepted the bowl of macaroni that Sue handed me. I watched carefully as she sat down and then went to eating the meal. God I felt like a kid again.  
"I actually am taking a break. Traveling if you will. I had been selling art and so this whole trip is from my own money. If I decide to go to college then I will after I finish." Even Charlie couldn't know why I was looking for the Cullan's. Okay now to be discrete... "Do you know where the Cullan's live now?"

Shit maybe that wasn't as discrete as I wanted it to be...

Sue stared at me for a second before looking at Charlie wide eyed. Dad cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uh... They- they left a few months ago. I'm not exactly sure if you should be... Getting mixed up in them though." He muttered and I felt a wave of disappointment go through me. Of course they moved- people were getting suspicious but it still hurt. It hurt that they didn't tell me but I suppose that was my own fault- I was the one who cut my ties from them so I shouldn't be hurting. Right?

Trying to ignore the slight pang I started shoveling more food into my mouth. It was going to be okay...

"Where'd they move to?" I asked through a mouth full of food and the two adults across from me glanced at each other. Sighing when I realized neither were going to answer I swallowed the food then placed my fork down.

"I get you're trying to protect me but I need to know dad. I have something I need to talk to Bella about."

"Marley..." Charlie leaned forwards a bit. His face a bit pale. "Bella... Isn't the same anymore. She doesn't look the same"

The pain was evident in his voice causing me to freeze. So they changed her. I was so out of the loop when the hell did this happen? Obviously Charlie knew something was up but from his reaction- he wasn't entirely sure what it was. Lovely.

"Dad that doesn't change anything for me. I know that they're different. I know that pretty much everyone is different and I need to talk to my sister. I know you don't think it's right but it's something... Urgent."

My mind flashed to the paper I had folded up in my pocket. This had to be done.

"Marley..." Sue spoke to me directly for the first time catching my attention. She seemed like a sweet lady- she really did. But the fact that she was snogging my dad was a bit off putting... "They live in Alaska now. I can give you the address but you need to do a favor for me, alright?"

I nodded and she smiled at me softly. Standing up she grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled something on it. "Before you leave I need you to make sure that Seth and Leah are okay... And you should stay the night and rest- you look like you need it."

The next morning I found myself completely packed for the trip. After spending the night in Bella's old room I did some research on the address and found that it was a house buried in a forest in Alaska. There was a town a few miles out but honestly- the whole place was pretty secluded. It was going to take a few days to get there by car. Probably 4 days if I took breaks in between. This was going to take a while.

"So how exactly are you going to get there? Cabs won't go that far and you don't have a car on you." Charlie stated as we all sat down at breakfast before he has to leave for work and I was going to leave to Alaska. Sue had made us both a hearty breakfast with pancakes and bacon. Honestly it was the best thing I had in a while.

"I was thinking of getting a bike or something before I leave." I stated with a shrug. I knew that dad would flip if I got a motorcycle and probably would do anything he could to get me not to ride one. It was a low move but... I really needed something.

"A... Bike?" I looked up and gave him a small smile while taking a bite of my food and nodded. His eye started to twitch and I almost wanted to start laughing. I honestly understood his paranoia with motorbikes unlike my sister. Now if I were to be honest here- I've never rode one of those in my life and I wasn't really planning on it any time soon.

"Yeah a motorbike- you know, vroom vroom?" I make a makeshift bike with my hands and was pretending to pull on the gas.. Or whatever it was, when Charlie's expression darkened.

"You aren't riding one of those." He stated and I looked at him with faux surprise.

"How am I going to-"

"You'll use Bella's old car. She still works. Now remember to be careful okay? And don't forget to call." He got up and gave me a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. Glancing at the clock I realize that it was already 8 and he had work to do... I probably would have to leave soon as well.

He murmured a goodbye to Sue and then grabbed his keys and badge before leaving. Smiling a bit I put my plate in the sink and then grabbed the car keys that we're hanging on the wall.

"We both know that you just played your father." Sue said from behind me and I jumped a bit spinning around. I almost forgot she was there. "But he just wants you to be okay... You really should call more. Even Bella- who's turned talks to your father more than you do."

I nodded and glanced at my two duffle bags that were sitting on the floor. I knew that I needed to leave soon before traffic hit... But I mainly wanted to leave before the guilt seeped in.

"Marley are you going to turn?" Sue asked as I grabbed the bags- preparing to leave and I made eye contact with the older woman swinging them over my shoulder and tried to keep my expression blank.

"I just need their help Ms Clearwater..." I trailed off and she nodded. Loading all of my stuff in Bella's car I sighed.

This was going to take a bit longer than I thought it would.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! :D I hope you guys tell me what you think ;)

And I would just like to thank Pizzafan123 for being my first reviewer and this chapter is dedicated to you. I am so glad that you like it so far! and that you're glad that I'm writing a sequel XD Personally I am glad too. Haha 

Anyways I looked back and reread the first and was surprised to find how vague some of the chapters were. I'll try and work on that! I promise XD and there were so many small mistakes that drove me mad but anyways-

Here you go!

Please review I love to hear what you guys have to say :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_I couldn't muffle my giggles as Jasper jumped onto my bed next to me causing me to bounce a bit and the whole thing to creak. I tossed my DS off the side of my bed and rolled over so that I was on my stomach next to him. He grinned down at me, one hand placed on my cheek as we stared at each other- neither saying a word._

_ I wanted to imprint his face into my memory- so that I could remember him for the while that I was gone. Those cheekbones... his eyes. His eyes were what I loved the most. While they just looked gold if you looked closer at times the pupil would have a ring of dark brown... then it would go to the bright yellow gold then another ring of the brown. No picture, no drawing, and no painting could ever capture his beauty._

_ The more time I spent with him the more I didn't want to go._

_ "God I'm going to miss you." He whispered and buried his face into my hair. I wrapped my arms around Jasper and buried my face into his shoulder. Breathing him in I felt my eyes start to sting. No I wasn't going to cry. Not tonight. Almost immediately I felt his powers start to sooth me._

_ "Jasper... Promise me that you'll actually live while I'm gone. You won't... be like Edward or Bella when they left each other?" I asked and he snorted a bit at my question causing me to start to laugh too._

_ He pulled me into a tighter hug and hummed a bit._

_ "I'm not like them Mar... At all. And anyways we'll still be talking so it won't be all that bad. I've dealt with an army Mar and I think that I'll be able to deal with you being out of my life for a year. I'll miss you but we will still have each other."_

_ I smiled at this satisfied with his answer when I remembered something. Pulling myself away from him I grabbed the crappily wrapped things that were sitting on my beside table. Handing them to him I bit my lip._

_ "They're... not a lot. But they are something. I- It's a I'll see you soon present. Since we aren't really saying goodbye."_

_ He bit his lip a bit as he stared at the object and he looked back at me with an almost defeated expression on his face._

_ "What?" I felt my heart sink a bit and then I noticed the hint of laughter in his eyes. He was just screwing with me. That dog..._

_ "I have a present for you that I'm going to give to you tomorrow... But thank you Darlin'."_

_ Jasper carefully unwrapped the two and pulled out the two things inside. The first was a framed photo of the two of us on Charlie's couch. I was lying half on half off of Jasper while he was looking down at me- a serene expression on his face. The second was a leather bracelet that had the words "Scars and all" imprinted on it._

_ It probably sounded horrible but I thought that it fit. We both had numerous amounts of scars yet we both accepted each other even with those scars. And that was something that made our bond that much stronger._

_ He stared at the two before putting them back on the beside table. Before I could react I was pinned underneath him. His lips smashed up against my own. I hungrily kissed him back with just as much force and wrapped my arms around his shoulders._

_ God I was going to miss him..._

"AGH!"

I rubbed my now very sore head and I carefully sat up, trying not to dizzy myself too much. My whole body was tangled in the motel sheets and I knew that it was way too early to be up. I was currently in the town near where I hoped they lived and just arrived a little bit ago. I hadn't had time to go through the woods and was saving that for tomorrow... today?

Groaning I yanked myself out of the mess and brushed off my pajamas- scowling as I looked at the time. 5 am. Yeah I definitely was not an early bird... but I was too awake to actually go back to sleep now. I guess falling out of the bed was one way to get up...

Damn my dreams about him. Damn it all.

Stretching I was about to grab my clothes from my bag when I noticed a slip of paper near the door- as if it had been slid underneath... which it probably had. Real smart Marley. Real smart. Cracking my back I picked it up and felt bile form in my throat as I looked closer at it.

It was the same material as the other note from the Voltari and had my name curled on it like the one before did... this could not be happening. They couldn't be following me that closely- right? Right?!

Though everything within me was telling me not to, my curiosity got the better of me like it normally did. I opened up the envelope and pulled out the parchment within. I had been expecting a note. A letter requesting my presence. Anything.

Anything but a picture.

It was a picture of Charlie, Sue, and I all sitting at the kitchen table- it had obviously been taken outside but that didn't stop the coldness that was starting to spread within me.

The papers slipped from my hands and I stumbled back, my breathing starting to come out in short gasps as I stared at it- wide eyed. Not only had I put my life in danger but now Sue's and Charlie's. If either of them got hurt- if either of them got hurt I wasn't going to forgive myself. I would never forgive myself.

This couldn't happen. Not now- not ever... No.

My hands shook as I grabbed my phone off and pressed 1- the ringing starting and I slowly was able to calm down as I listened to it. Thank god I had Dad on speed dial...

"Mmmm?" I heard Dad mumble as he picked up the phone and I let out a breath of relief. Thank god.

"Dad I'm in the town near them." My voice was shaking as I spoke and he let out a curse and then I heard a few more grumbles.

"Marley? That's- Marley it's four in the morning here." He grumbled and I gave him a quick apology before hanging out.

Though our conversation was brief it was enough for me. It was enough for me to feel okay. I just... I needed to go.

Not even bothering to change out of my pajamas I quickly threw everything that I had out into my bag and a jacket over my tank top before exiting the room. Throwing everything into Bella's car I started it quickly and then pulled out the map- staring at the trail that I had marked earlier which signaled where I needed to go.

As long as I got a move on... things were going to be okay.

* * *

Though Bella- my truck was loud, annoying, and old I was surprised to find that it drove well in the middle of the woods. I followed the path that was set and had been driving for about half an hour. Half an hour of me spacing out and staring at the picture that was sitting next to me. Probably not the best thing to do while driving.

That was when I heard a scream.

This caused me to scream as well and my head jerked up only for me to see a little girl a few feet in front of my car. I smashed my foot on the brakes though I knew that wouldn't be enough and so I yanked my steering wheel to the side. Of course things couldn't go easily for me though.

Something burst from the forest and was probably heading towards the girl but I was heading towards it. Whatever it was hit my windshield causing the whole thing to crack, my airbag to smash my face, and before I could question whether it was okay or not there was another loud ear killing cracking sound and a rough jerk caused me to smash my head into the window next to me.

My vision started to blur and there were black spots everywhere. My whole body felt heavy and I heard the girl start to scream yet again. The world was spinning and though every part of me wanted to stay awake and comfort the child... it went black.

I was praying that her family was close by.


	4. Chapter 4

_I would like to thank guest for reviewing on the last chapter :) And everyone who's read it! This next week I might be slow with updating (with the 4th of July and I'm getting a tooth implant) so I'll try and be fast with my updating :) We'll see though!_

_I love reading all your opinions and so you should review :D_

_I don't own Twilight_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Are you okay?" I almost screamed as the first thing that I saw was a little girl. About 10 years old and her brown eyes wide as she stared at me. Having a girl sitting on top of me waiting for me to wake up was not something I was used to.

It took me a minute and the dull throbbing pain in my head to remember what had happened. I almost hit this girl- hurting something beastly instead. Shit I hoped that the poor animal was okay...

"You're the girl right?" I asked licking my chapped lips and she nodded flashing me a grin. I looked closer at her trying to place the girl. She looked... Almost familiar. Heart shaped face... Bronze curly hair, pale... Eh it was probably nothing.

"I'm Renesmee! You can call me Nessie though!" She climbed off of me and I sat up, looking around the room. It was pretty plain. A closet- painting across from me, the bed I was laying in, and a side table. Not much. There were no personal family photos though... Usually you always saw those.

"Your mom must have hated you to give you a name like that." I joked and the girl rolled her eyes with a smile.

"She called it unique." She stated with a shrug and I couldn't help but to snort.

"That's an understatement... Anyways where's your family?" I asked and the girl gave me a shrug.

"Out hunting. They should be back soon though." Hunting. Must be an Alaskan thing or something... Right?

I fingered the bandages that were around my head. If she had bandaged my head so perfectly by herself I would- wait why would anyone leave their daughter here alone? In the middle of the forest none the less. I mean I almost ran the bloody girl over- what is with this girl's family.

"You're not here alone right?" I asked a bit nervously and looked at the girl- Nessie. "I mean I almost hit you... And I hit a wolf that could have killed you. Shouldn't you be supervised or something? When I was young my sister and I had a baby sitter. Don't you have one?"

Nessie nodded with a large grin on her face.

"Yeah! Jake is watching me and the other pa- his other friends are too. They helped me bring you here."

I quirked an eyebrow at this and couldn't stop the bile that rose in my throat. She was under the care of some creep. He could be a pervert for all I knew!

"Does this Jake person... Touch you?" I asked carefully and she quirked her head to the side confused and nodded.

"Yeah of course. I'm his... friend after all."

Oh hell no.

This could not be happening. Ignoring my dizziness I climbed to my feet and nodded.

"Nessie I want you to stay here okay. Do you know where jake is right now?" She nodded at this.

"On the couch sleeping I think." She stated and I patted her head.

"Wait here for a moment."

I exited the room and made sure the close the door after me- just to be sure that Nessie wasn't following me. Luckily for me the stairs were right there and so was my weapon if choice. Okay before any judgement is made note that one of my BIGGEST pet peeves in the world was when girls in movies didn't use their resources. They would scream and cry and not use anything to protect themselves. Not even a bloody lamp. So when I saw the keyboard sitting on the hallway desk, I grabbed it.

I couldn't believe that I was doing this but i knew that I needed to protect Renesmee. I slowly creeped down the stairs and saw the tv on and a massive lump that I was sure that creep.

I was almost over to him when the flooring creaked underneath me causing him to stir and me to freak out.

"Who-"

"TAKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" I jumped towards the guy and smashed the keyboard over his head before he could fully get up with surprising strength causing the thing to snap into two. He let out curses and stumbled back onto the couch and jumped onto him totally prepared to drive my fingers into his eyes like I saw them do in all those tv shows.

"Marley! MARLEY STOP!" Before I could comprehend what was going on the giant pulled me away from him with surprising strength and I got a good look at the man.

"What's going- Jake what are you doing?!" We both looked up to see Renesmee run down the stairs and glare at the two of us.

That's when it all clicked. There was no way that this could not be happening. Jacob Black was in bloody Alaska. With a kid who happened to have pale skin and was beautiful... And her family was out hunting.

I... Almost ran a kid over who had some sort of connection to my sister and the Cullen's...I called my former friend a pervert and... Totaled my car. This was not how I wanted to greet everyone.

After taking a breath and Jacob re-bandaging my head I found myself in the kitchen drinking cocoa with the werewolf and the little kid.

"So how exactly did you... come to be? I mean immortal children are illegal you know." I took a sip from my cup as I stared at Renesmee waiting for an answer.

The girl looked over at Jacob and the two shot each other a look. Oh I had to be missing something.

"Marley... Nessie is Bella's daughter..."

...

Wait- what?

"That's not possible though... That's not possible." My hand started to shake as I stared at the girl. Trying to pick out details.

The brown eyes- the face shape... The nose. Oh hell... But... That wasn't possible I mean Edward was a vampire and she wasn't and the girl looked like she was about 10. There was no way that she was Bella's daughter. That just wasn't possible.

"Mar..."

"Aunt Marley I'm not-"

Aunt Marley. Oh god this could not be happening. I dropped the cup and almost fell out of my chair as I backed away from the girl. I felt sick. Completely and utterly sick.

Bella had gotten a daughter... and to be turned. She got the best of both worlds and she was the one who told me that it was impossible. How had she done it?

How had she done it?

"Mar you need to calm down." I heard Jacob say and I backed up from him, my eyes wide.

"You can't be my niece." I whispered and spun around to escape from the seemingly claustrophobic room only to slam into something hard. Stumbling back, cold hands caught me and I looked up to see the face that I had almost been dreading to see.

His pained expression- the one full of shock... Oh this was almost too much. I was hoping that I could avoid him but... no. That apparently wasn't possible.

"Marley?"


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW a real update! Shocking! I know. :D anyways I hadn't actually planned this... I was just struck with inspiration and wrote- so sorry if there are some typos. It's almost 1 am here and I should be asleep cuz I have school but I'm not...**

**Review please! I want to know what you guys think! 3 **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

My whole body felt numb as I stared at him. My tongue heavy, and my stomach had dropped. As much as I wished I would look away... I couldn't. This was him. It was him...

The man I spent hours thinking about- the one who made me feel safe every day despite the battles we faced, both mentally and physically. He was the one who made me feel complete, whole. He was the one who made me feel selfish, dependent, yet completely important in every way possible. He made me feel... important.

Jasper was the one who made my heart skip a beat. Elevated my heartbeat with the simplest touch. He was the one who made me realize that there was more to life, that not everyone was bad and there are so things to live for. He was the one stability in my world of chaos... and I needed him.

I forgot how much I missed him.

Nobody said a word as we stared at each other. As I stared up into his pale face. His honey blond hair fell just like it used to. His golden eyes shinning though there were shadows under his eyes. The scars... his scars littered his body- the imperfection making him... perfect.

One of his hands shook as he slowly moved it away from my side. Slowly, his skin touched my face, causing a shiver to run down my side and my heart skipped a beat. I wanted to smile at him, say something but I was completely and utterly frozen.

"You're here..." He whispered, he was speaking so quietly that I almost missed it but I swallowed thickly and nodded.

"It hurt too much talking to you all the time." the words seemed to leave my mouth without my consent. "I missed you so much- too much and every time we talked I wanted to be with you again... I knew that I had to let go and so... I did. I didn't want to hurt you but with both of us clinging on to something that would have to wait a bit- neither of us were going to actually live. It was selfish but it was what I had to do."

He cupped my face with his other hand and made me look into his eyes- a small sad smile playing on his lips as we gazed at each other.

"We all need to be selfish sometimes Mar... you should know that. I'm just glad that you are okay." He whispered and then he pressed his lips against mine.

It was cliche but time seemed to stop when our lips touched- his were cold, soft against my own. I felt him smiling a bit as our lips moved together as one- his growing more and more urgent as if he was trying to express what he felt for me. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and I looked up, gazing into his honey eyes. My heart was beating faster than it had in a while and my breath came out in short gasps.

"Merlin I've missed that feeling." I whispered and pulled him into a hug. He chuckled a bit and leaned down so that his ear was right next to my own.

"And I've missed how nerdy you are." He breathed causing me to snort and pull away from him. Had he been any other species, I would have punched him in the arm but I knew that that probably wasn't the best idea.

Someone cleared their throat and I turned around to see Jacob and Nessie sitting at the kitchen table looking very awkward. My face turned red and I wanted to burry myself in a hole when Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and then sat down with me across from the other two.

"So what exactly... how are you my niece?" I asked the young girl, trying to avoid talk about what had just happened, and she looked at Jacob who nodded.

The two of them then proceeded to tell me about how Bella ended up pregnant with the half vampire and how she almost died. They told me about how the fetus was killing her, how Jacob, Seth, and Leah broke off from their pack to protect my sister, and how in the end, she was turned.

I honestly didn't think that I would miss that much in just a year and a half but I suppose with the Cullen's... a lot could happen.

"So why are you here? Mom said you were avoiding us for a while and so that's why we've never met." Nessie stated and I almost blushed at her statement despite it being completely true.

Clearing my throat, I was about to tell them when a loud bang rang through the house and I was suddenly spinning in the air like a rag doll.

"Emmett! Emmett put her down!"

After someone yelled at whoever was spinning me, I was placed back on the ground and stumbled a bit as the world span before me. Blinking a few times, my eyes quickly adjusted and I found myself in front of the rest of the Cullen clan. All of them looking beyond excited.

Though Emmett was the most.

"There's my midget! You haven't grown a bit!" He bellowed and gave me a noogie before I could pull away. I was quickly swept into a crushing hug curtesy of Alice, and greeted the rest of the clan.

"Sorry we were on a hunting trip... Alice saw you not to long ago and we decided to come as soon as we finished." A voice stated from behind the crowd and I peered around Emmett to see a woman.

No... my sister. She looked like Bella yet she didn't. The woman in front of me looked more regal, more graceful than Bella ever did. Her hair shinned, her eyes a light red-gold... it was my sister.

I quickly pulled her into a hug, muttering apologies in her ears- my guilt for being missing in such an important part of her life outweighing my happiness to see her. I would make it up to them all eventually...

After a while we got settled and it was finally time for me to tell them why I had arrived. I pulled out the smile piles of letters I kept in my pocket and placed them on the table in front of us all.

"These are all from the Volturi... They're expecting me to get turned and... they want it done as soon as possible."

* * *

**Such a fluffy chapter XO**


End file.
